


Of Broken Noses and Broken Hearts

by Of_Moose_and_Freckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Gen, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Moose_and_Freckles/pseuds/Of_Moose_and_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x21. Dean just had Lisa and Ben's memories erased. He leaves with Sam who'd like to comfort his broken brother without ending up with a broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Broken Noses and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Sorry for mistakes.

"If you ever mention Lisa and Ben to me again, I will break your nose."

Sam sighs. He can't believe how dumb and stubborn his brother can be sometimes.

"Dean."

"I'm not kidding."

When Dean finally looks at him, Sam understands he underestimated the whole situation. He has rarely seen so much sadness on Dean's face, so many tears in his eyes. Those eyes, pleading him to stop talking, to let it go before it all becomes too much to bear.  
Sam stares at him, a lump in his throat.  
Then he nods silently. 'Okay, I get it. Sorry.'

Dean gives a last longing look at the hospital then starts the car and drives off.  
Sam carefully glances at him from time to time. And he sees it.  
The tears, finally running down his brother's cheeks.  
Dean sniffs faintly, his breathing rough, but he keeps staring at the road.

Sam doesn't know what to do. He'd like to have Dean stop the car and then hold him tight, tell him that he's gonna be alright. But he doesn't. Partly because he doesn't want to end up with a broken nose.  
Sam vaguely wonders what can possibly hurt the most. The pain of a broken bone or the pain of watching silently his broken brother.  
The answer seems suddenly obvious.

Still careful, Sam stares at the road ahead. He doesn't look at Dean, doesn't reach for his shoulder. Nothing.  
He does speak, though. Just a few words. Words that he never says enough.

"I love you, you know."

No response. Nothing but his brother's sniffing and the noise of the wheels of the Impala on the asphalt. But it's enough. Because Sam knows Dean heard him.  
That's all that matters.  
That, and the fact that Dean still hasn't broken his nose.


End file.
